


maybe (you'll be lonesome too)

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 Headcanons Prompt, Fluff, M/M, travel vlogger!Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: The first glimpse of Sid Geno’s fans get is an awkward selfie Geno takes with him at the Halifax waterfront.penguinsandpucks asked:Travel blogger au





	maybe (you'll be lonesome too)

1\. Geno has an incredibly popular Youtube channel, Instagram, and Twitter where he records all of his adventures with an rotating assortment of his friends. It starts small, backpacking around Europe and Asia on the cheap. As his channel grows he’s able to go even more interesting places. He’s charming, sweet, and funny. He does things like jump off waterfalls with GoPros and pet every animal. He captures thousands of hearts when he rescues the street dog that followed him around in Rio, feeding it, tucking it in his backpack when it kept following him, and getting it papers to take it with him when he leaves. He takes it to a rescue organization in the US and it gets adopted instantly after all the exposure. 

 

2\. For a travel YouTuber challenge video, he and his friend Sasha put up a huge map of the world in Sasha’s apartment and throw darts at it. They have to go where wherever the darts hit. Sasha gets Sweden and laughs his ass off when Geno’s dart lands on Halifax, Nova Scotia. Geno is undaunted. He’s a positive person and he knows some of the best places to visit are the most unexpected. 

 

3\. The first glimpse of Sid Geno’s fans get is an awkward selfie Geno takes with him at the Halifax waterfront. “Met local history fan!!!! Gonna show me around!!” reads the caption. Subsequent photos and short videos over the next couple days feature things like the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic and the Canadian Museum of Immigration at Pier 21. Sid keeps appearing on the periphery of these, and even stars in a segment Geno took in a local park. Sid’s sitting on the grass, seriously expounding on the Halifax Explosion, while Geno films him and asks occasional fond-sounding questions. Geno’s followers go a little nuts, because Sid is beautiful and dweeby and sweet. 

 

4\. Geno goes home, but his last post from Canada is a photo of Sid’s profile looking out over the water at sunset. “Gonna miss ((((((” is the caption. Everyone shipping it is distraught. 

 

5\. Three months later, a video is uploaded to Geno’s channel with the title “PICK SOMEONE UP AT MOSCOW AIRPORT BIG SURPRISE!!!!!!!” Most of it is filmed by Sasha. In it he and Geno head to the airport to pick up some unspecified person. 

“You excited?” Sasha asks from behind the camera. 

“So excited!” Geno says, bouncing on his heels. The he freezes as he spots someone off camera. “Sid!” he shouts, and bolts, making Sasha jog to keep up with him. And there Sid is, looking tired and travel-rumpled but with a huge smile on his face as Geno bearhugs him right in the middle of the arrivals hall. Geno rocks them back and forth a little, burying his face in Sid’s neck as Sid clings to him as well. Sasha laughs and flips the camera around. “We gonna give them little moment, yes?” he laughs. The fangirls lose their shit. 

Since they’re in Russia Geno can’t say anything outright, but the next morning there’s a beautifully shot photo uploaded to his Insta of Sid, leaning against Geno’s kitchen counter. He’s standing in soft morning light, shirtless and fluffy-haired. He’s smiling at the photographer over a cup of coffee and the caption is just, “happy )))))))))))).” 

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd. 
> 
> title is from "You Belong To Me," covered by various. 
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey blog, where I'm most active) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi


End file.
